zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey Bunny
Every month, mammals all across the city gathered to nightclubs and stadiums in Zootopia to see a shining star perform for them. Those were occasions that brought all sorts of mammals together, both prey and predator. So beloved was the pop star who sang and danced in front of her audience. She was a beautiful grey-furred rabbit called Honey Bunny, whose real name was Judy Hopps. In her sparkly red two-piece dancer outfit, she always strutted cheerfully on the stage with her beautiful vixen backup dancers and sang inspiring pop songs that connected with her audience always so well. The Honey Bunny was an unique singer: not only was she the first rabbit pop star in the city, but also the first one who appealed to both prey and predator equally. She had just entered the entertainment business, and was rising to fame surprisingly fast. Despite her wealth and fame, the rabbit had her share of problems though. Despite having dated a few times, Judy never seemed to find the right male for her who loved her for who she was, not for her status. Deep in her heart she always wished to find one who she could share all the joys and worries in her life with. Still, Judy´s career had just started recently, and she wasn´t really feeling pressured about it, even though it often popped up in her head. That wasn´t her only worry, though. Currently, the rabbit was sitting in the office of her manager, a business fennec named Finnick. Despite the reputation of his species, the fennec was a very trustworthy manager who always was good at planning things out for Honey Bunny. At the moment, they were wondering who´d become Judy´s new DJ, for her old one was just retiring. “I´ll miss that old raccoon. Such a talented veteran DJ who had been so long in the music business”, Judy drank coffee while she sat on the office. When she wasn´t performing, she wore a gray blouse and black pants. Finnick had a business suit. “Yes. I had known that chap for so long. Hope his years in retirement will prove to be happy”, he sighed, counting their money. “But who´ll become my next DJ? I can´t perform if I don´t have one. We should find one as soon as possible”, Judy said with concern. Finnick pondered this for a second. “Well…I know one who´s an amateur composer and DJ, who has been in a few parties and clubs. Another good friend of mine”, the fennec remembered. “Who is he?” Judy was interested. “His name is Nick Wilde. A pleasant gentleman of a fox who´s been longing for a real career making music for real talents. He hasn´t found real work in some time, and there hasn´t been any real fox composers or DJs in the city so far. Maybe he could be the right one?” Finnick suggested. It interested Judy more and more. He sounded like another mammal who wanted to be a groundbreaking pioneer in the music business of Zootopia. “Very well. Can you contact him?” the rabbit wondered. “Sure. I´ll email him and we´ll arrange a meeting. Hope it works out for you two”, Finnick took out his laptop. In time, the fennec had sent the message to Nick, to which he agreed. After reading his CV online, Judy got especially interested. It was going to be an interesting meeting. The city´s first fox musician would meet the city´s first bunny pop start. The encounter of two pioneers, so to speak. Luckily, Judy didn´t have any special concerts before their meeting, so she had time to calm down and relax until she would meet him. She couldn´t wait. Finally, the day came. Judy entered an apartment in the downtown, which held Nick´s office. She took an elevator in the first floor that took her into the sixth one, where it was located. Opening the door, she found what she was looking for. The office was full of DJ equipment, notes and photos of the city´s most famous musicians, including the legendary Elton Lion, which Nick himself idolized greatly. At the end of the room was a desk with an aquarium and a laptop, which is where the handsome fox sat. Wearing his green Hawaian-styled shirt and matching pants as well as shades, he smiled at Judy. “Ah. Honey Bunny, I presume?” he said. “Yes. But you can just call me Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you, Nick Wilde”, Judy cheerfully shook paws with the fox. “I´ve heard so much about you. Your music videos have always been amazing, and I´ve even got most of your songs downloaded. How may I be of assistance?” Nick asked. He couldn´t take his eyes off Judy as she explained her situation. The rabbit was just as beautiful casually as she was in her stage attire. From her adorable yet feminine rabbit face to her curvaceous body, Nick could see why many found her attractive, and he was already one of them. Judy had taken a liking to the fox already. Not only was he handsome and stylish, but he already seemed like the kind of guy who was devoted to his art form. She couldn´t wait to hear his music. “A new DJ? Well, that sounds interesting”, Nick said after Judy told him what Finnick had recommended about him. “Yes. I´ve heard of how capable you are, and how you haven´t found any big work in a long time. I´d be honored to see your skills at play”, Judy was curious. She wanted to hear what Nick´s music sounded like. “Would you like a sample? I´ve got some of them on this CD, I can play them for you”, Nick showed a CD near his laptop. “Certainly”, Judy sat down. While waiting for the CD to play, Nick offered her some coffee too. After waiting for a while, she got to hear it. The music was indeed impressive. The samples proved that Nick was capable of creating many kinds of music, from the more upbeat to slower and more romantic. It was just the kind of stuff Honey Bunny herself needed. “That was great! I love it!” Judy applauded after the music ended. “Thanks for the compliments, ma´am. Working for a big popstar like you is like a dream come true to me”, Nick said. While searching for bigger work, he had always wished that he could be able to work by the side of someone famous. Not only that, but he already liked Judy´s personality too. Despite her rising star status, she wasn´t stuck up at all, but just as friendly and likable as any other friend he could have. The fox couldn´t wait to work for her. “Welcome aboard, Mr. Wilde”, Judy shook paws with the fox again, handing him a contract that he signed eagerly. It was the beginning of an unique relationship that´d soon take an interesting direction. There was only a week and a half before Judy´s concert, so Nick had to work hard to get the right sound for his compositions regarding Judy´s newest songs. He took a lot of his time tuning them and doing the lyrics right. He often showed them to Judy, with whom he discussed with how they should play out. The two got along very well while working with the songs, and the collaborative effort was showing more and more in the final results. Judy couldn´t be more satisfied. During that time, there was a pleasant friendship starting between them too. Nick was happy to find someone who appreciated his passion so much and wanted to see his skills put to their full potential. Judy enjoyed working with someone with such talent and a likable personality. She seemed to have a bit of a crush on him already too, but didn´t realize it yet. Finally, the day of the next concert came. It took place in the best concert hall in Rainforest District, where Judy would perform her first concert in June. She couldn´t wait to do her best. While Nick was getting the equipment prepared, Judy was getting into her stage getup in the backstage, along with two beautiful vixens who had scalp hair. Those two were Lotta Lamour and Myra Foxworthy, her best backup dancers and good friends of hers too. They wore zebra-striped versions of Judy´s two-piece stage attire. “It won´t be long before they get to hear Nick´s music for the first time. I´m so excited”, Judy put her jewelry and heels on. “You seem very fond of him”, Lotta smiled at Judy, implying that the rabbit had a crush on her DJ. Judy blushed a bit. “Yeah…he´s quite the charmer. Gives your kind a good name, certainly. And talented with his music too”, she said. After getting prepared, the rabbit and the vixens walked out of the backstage towards Nick, who was ready. He smiled admiringly at Judy. “You look gorgeous in that up close”, he commented. “Thanks. Let´s get going, the show begins in a minute”, Judy led the way. Nick felt a little shy, but Judy´s presence took that feeling quickly away. Confidently, he followed his friend into the record players and equipment. Judy signaled Lotta and Myra when the time was right. Then, lights went down on the concert hall and lit up again on the stage. “Ladies and gentlemammals, Honey Bunny!” Nick declared through the speakers. Judy had let him be the one to say it. Gloriously, Judy entered the stage through a rising platform, looking beautifully radiant in the lighting. All the mammals cheered triumphantly, both predator and prey in the audience. When Judy began to sing, Lotta and Myra did their routine too. As she started singing Nick´s songs, she realized how great they sounded on stage. Not only did they have a great melody, but she liked the lyrics too, which were about the harmony between predator and prey. Certainly the kind of songs that had huge mass appeal. “Whoa. Her new songs are even better than before, which is saying something”, said a portly cheetah in the audience. This was Clawhauser, one of her biggest fans. Next to him sat a tall buffalo named Bogo, who enjoyed the show too. “I heard she´s got a new DJ working under her belt too”, Bogo mentioned. Nick saw how content the audience was too, and smiled. Yet his focus was more on Judy, who danced beautifully among the crowd and sung her heart out while swinging her sexy hips. She was just as attractive on stage as many mammals said, if not more. “That´s the spirit, bunny!” he gave her the thumbs up. When the concert ended after all of the songs, the applause was huger than it had ever been before. Both Nick and Judy felt noble pride in their hearts, since their passion and talent had paid off. “You did it again, Judy!” Lotta and Myra did the high five with the rabbit. Before Judy could go and sign some autographs, Nick walked to the stage too, looking proud at Honey Bunny herself. “Great job, Judy”, he said. “The same to you, Nick. I´m very proud of you”, Judy hugged him. The fox was surprised at that, but it made him even more happier at that moment. This event served as a spark that lit the Honey Bunny´s success on fire. Nick did the music for all of her new songs from that day on, and they all turned out successful. His help was really paying off. Not only were Judy´s record sales on the top of the charts, but the concerts were all packed too every time they happened. Nick himself was also getting a bit of a name for himself, and he was interviewed at times for his music too. Now that Judy and Nick were at the peak of their careers, they couldn´t be more thankful to each other for all of it. It showed in their friendship too; they always rooted for each other to try their best, and hanged out together in peace outside their business. The partnership was blooming, and it was famous among the most loyal Honey Bunny fans too. But in time, it turned out that it was meant to be more than just that. One day a few months after their debut concert, Nick found the courage to ask Judy out, since he was attracted to her and wanted to know her more personally. Judy agreed, since she too was interested in him and always enjoyed the fox´s company. The date took place in a small but pleasant restaurant at one of the palm trees in Sahara Square. It was a peaceful spot where the press wouldn´t bother the star and her date. “Here´s to our success together and the triumph of our passions for music!” Judy said triumphantly as they shared toast on one of the tables. She was wearing an elegant zebra-striped Preyda dress with a matching purse. Nick nodded, eyeing his date admiringly. Judy looked beautiful against the glamorous background of the restaurant, with aquariums and lanterns everywhere. The cloudless desert night outside on Sahara Square surely helped the effect too. “You know, there´s nothing in this world I respect more than those who work hard with those who matter the most to them while fulfilling their dreams. I´m so glad I have you as my partner, my great fox DJ”, the rabbit said while eating her soup. “So am I, Judy. I won´t let you down whenever I work for you. I´ve seen many singers and popstars in the city, but nobody has ever gained my respect the same way you have. Getting to know you personally surely helped in the matters too”, Nick added. The two kept eating underneath the chandelier as they gazed into each other as well. From the way they looked, both the fox and the rabbit could feel that they had something on their heart that they wanted to say. “Judy….can I ask you something?” Nick asked shyly. “Surely. Ask away”, Judy smiled as she finished her dessert wine. “Well…ever since our friendship started, I´ve cared about you so much and at times it has seemed like I was attracted to you as well. We have so much in common, and our lives have improved greatly ever since we joined forces, not just our careers but our everyday lives as well. So, all that has made me think of…would you like to be my girlfriend?” Nick asked humbly. He didn´t know how a celebrity would react to that, but he still remained hopeful. Judy listened with great interest, and understood how he felt. She too had felt that connection too, and saw him as the most important person in her life as well. The fox didn´t want to date her for her status, but he instead genuinely cared about her as a person. “I would, Nick”, Judy answered with all of her heart. Nick´s heart started beating. He was genuinely surprised that she gave him that answer. The fox musician hadn´t been very lucky in his dating life before, but things were looking better to him than ever before. “You really mean that?” he looked deep into her eyes. “Yes. You have everything I value in a potential boyfriend, from your heart to your intelligence and sense of humor. I can easily see us making a great match, especially since everything we´ve achieved together”, the rabbit told. Both her and the fox felt like they could hop out of joy in their hearts. To them, this felt like a much bigger achievement than any of the successes in their careers. The beginning of something wonderful. After eating and paying the camel waiter, Nick took Honey Bunny to the highest balcony in the restaurant, where they could look at the stars. “In Sahara Square´s cloudless skies…there´s where the stars shine the brightest”, Judy said as Nick had clasped her paw. This district had always had the best places for stargazing ever since her childhood. “Especially two stars that have just found each other in the nightlife of this city”, Nick turned into her direction. Judy´s gaze turned into a feminine, loving smile. Her partner was successful in bringing out her most romantic side. “You know, I think I´ll dedicate my next song to you, my sly fox”, she said. Nick blushed as he felt flattered, but honored at the same time. The rabbit wasn´t hiding her feelings for him at all. In the starlight, Honey Bunny and her DJ kissed for the first time, letting the blissful, tingling sensation flow through them. It would be the first kiss for both of them. “You truly are a Honey Bunny, Judy”, Nick whispered as his lips kept smooching her cheek. The new couple just stood there in the quiet of the night, holding paws as they looked at the stars in the horizon. The pop star had never felt happier before. A new journey had just begun in her career. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Nick is a musician Category:Fanon stories